warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivaldi Primus
Ivaldi Primus is the only habitable planet of the Ivaldi system. Ivaldi Primus is one of the three major forge worlds in the Vigilius sector and is the closest one to the sector capital Turbela. Know for it's uniquely violent Titan Legion and tendency for experimentation, Ivaldi ranks not far below to Stygies VIII in terms of the suspicion leveled at them by the rest of the Imperium. Only their clever politics and avoidance of Xenos and corrupted technology prevents any serious accusations. History Coming of the Mechanicus There are no known signs of Ivaldi Primus being inhabited by any form of sentient life before the Great Crusade. During the Great Crusade, after the induction of Turbela into the Imperium, the 1422nd Expeditionary fleet would search nearby systems for other inhabited planets. During this search, only 5 light years away from Turbela they found a planet that not only lacked any sentient life, but any forms of complex life due to the relatively regular solar flares from the system's star. Initially deemed a death world due to high winds and regular radiation storms, it was claimed by the Mechanicus for a forge world after the discovery of rich ore deposits in the other planets and asteroid belts of the system. In 004.M31 a massive Mechanicus fleet arrived to Ivaldi to begin settling the planet, setting up ore mines both on Ivaldi Primus as well as the other planets in the system. Massive cities of manufactorums and refineries sprung up, even as the Horus Heresy began. The Mechanicus, entirely bent towards their task of turning the planet into a forge world all but ignored news from the rest of the Galaxy. It was not until they had turned much of the surface of Ivaldi Primus' moon - Ivaldi Secundus - into ore refineries in 010.M41, that the newly appointed fabricator general began to review the vast backlog of messages. Upon realizing the scope and nature of the war raging through much of the rest of the Galaxy, the fabricator general ordered the newly built manufactorums to begin emergency mass production of war supplies to be sent to help raise armies from nearby loyalist planets. Even manufactorums still in the process of being constructed were put to work. After the Heresy By 031.M31 the last of the main manufactorums were completed and Ivaldi Primus began to operate at optimal production levels. Construction would continue for some time however as the Horus Heresy had proven that the mankind could not depend on the Adeptus Astartes to safeguard it. One particular instillation was a city devoted entirely to the production and maintenance of titans as, as a new forge world, Ivaldi Primus lacked a titan legion. The construction of a titan however is a long process lasting for centuries, fraught with ritual, and it would not be until after the advent of the 32nd millennium that the legion would be deemed ready for battle. With twenty titans completed and more still in production, the Legio Ardens Aestus entered the rolls of Mars, led by the Emperor class Warmonger titan Ivaldian. Also established on Ivaldi Primus were the Vaults of Ages where technology recovered from ancient storage depots on Turbela are brought for study. One of the most sacred locations on Ivaldi Primus due to the nature of the work, to be assigned to work there is a great honor desired by many magi and arch-magi. They lie within vast vaults carved into one of Ivaldi Primus' mountain ranges and protected by powerful void shields. Within the Vaults of Ages also lie the Chambers of Discovery, where fragments of STCs are studied in great depth. Here the best minds Ivaldi Primus has to offer study incomplete STCs in an attempt to complete them, often by comparing them to other STCs. Also within these chambers they sometimes attempt to create something entirely new. This is a rare occurrence however, and the vast majority of what is produced is either deemed pointless, less efficient, or even heretical with only a few inventions being accepted by the fabricator general. Appointment to the Chambers of Discovery is only given by either the fabricator general or fabricator locum. It is said that three out of every five people appointed to work in the Chambers of Discovery are accused of tech-heresy and executed. Volharian Tech-Heresy In late M36 the newly established forge world of Volhar fell to Chaos upon discovering corrupted archao-tech. Mechanicus fleet from Ivaldi Primus went to check on them and found them corrupted and in the midst of building strange machines and putting them in orbit of the system's celestial bodies. Seeing themselves outnumbered by the hereteks the Mechanicus fleet decided to flee and seek reinforcements. Before they could flee however they were attacked by the hereteks ships with only two ships from Ivaldi Primus managing to escape intact. When the leader of the hereteks saw that the loyal Mechanicus ships escaped he knew they would bring more reinforcements than they could handle and decided to activate the devices early. When activated, the devices enveloped the entire solar system in a warp storm - Volhar Rift - making travel to and from it nigh impossible. The results of this tech-heresy would resonate all across the sector, but especially among the Mechanicus forces. As a direct consequence a skitarii legion was set up to patrol and guard the Vaults of Ages, answering only to the fabricator general and fabricator locum. Ready and willing to execute anyone their masters command, or are found in the middle of anything that could be considered tech-heresy, the skitarii serve as an emergency insurance policy on Invaldi Primus. Locations High Manufactorum City Largest of the manufactorum centers, the High Manufactorum is a city only in name, only distinguishable from the miles of manufactorums around it by the size of its buildings. Here lies the offices of the fabricator general and fabricator locum as well as the grand temple to the Machine God. In these sacred buildings only the holiest of devices are assembled, some requiring the blessings of the fabricator general himself. Made up of twelve buildings, it is of the most sacred locations on Ivaldi Primus, rivaled only by the Vaults of Ages and the Titan Forges. At the center of the High Manufactorum lies the Sanctum of Understanding. This mighty structure serves as the office of the fabricator general as well as where study of mankinds many technologies is preformed. Not to construct or to modify, but to understand the underlying principles of the devices and how exactly they function. Vaults of Ages Originally carved into a single mountain, the Vaults now take up most of a mountain range. Protected by hundreds of feet of stone as well as powerful void shields, the Vaults are where relics dug up from the depots on Turbela are kept and studied as well as original copies of STC printouts. Deep within them also lie the Chambers of Discovery where an attempt is made at piecing together fragmented STCs as well as to engineer new technology. Such research is close to tech-heresy however and so a skitarii legion is permanently stationed at the Vaults, for protection both from enemies, as well as themselves as any deemed as having committed tech-heresy are executed on the spot and their creations obliterated. Titan Forges These vast structures stand alone, made up of the forges where parts are made, sanctified, or repaired, the housing of the titan princeps, moderatii, and the secutarii legions that accompany the god machines to war, and the titan hangers themselves. Protection wise the Titan Forges are protected with void shields similar to the Vaults of Ages and powerful anti-air batteries. Against ground forces, the Titan Forges are protected by the radioactive canyons surrounding the Forges, and the might of the god machines themselves. Military The forge world of Ivaldi Primus is far from defenseless. Guarding it are legions of Skitarii, the Titans of the Legio Ardens Aestus, and unique planet defense weapon emplacements. Skitarii The Skitarii legions of Ivaldi Primus are colored similar to Stygies VIII with a black and red color scheme about their robes and armor. Differentiating them however is the deeper shade of crimson rather than rust red, and the use of grey instead of white. The Skitarii are sent out as the main army when the rampant destruction left by the Legio Ardens Aestus cannot be afforded. There also remains a detachment of Skitarii at the Vault of ages, to keep an eye on the research there to ensure that no tech heresy is committed. With the coming of the 41st millennium the number of the Imperium's enemies multiplies and ever more research is preformed, deciphering ancient STC printouts or even modifying technology. In these times the Skitarii are more valuable than ever, it is not an unusual sight for a tech-priest to be taken and executed for some unforgivable transgression. Category:Forge Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium Category:Ultima Segmentum Category:Vigilius sector